Shadows Of The Soul
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: One-shot: Being the daughter of Clark Kent and Diana Prince (Superman and Wonder Woman), be it good or evil, many have taken notice and interest of the power she wields. 5 year old Astrea Kent must learn that there may be very sad and bad times in life, however she must remember all the joy and happiness in life and continue the fight for peace and goodness.


**Shadows Over The Soul**

**Metropolis: Prince-Kent Residence**

"Kal, I started training the moment I knew how to walk. She's been of age to start."

"Diana, we agreed Astrea would learn to control her powers but that didn't mean fighting."

"What else is she going to do if she is ever in predicaments? We can't run off away from work to fight her battles for her!"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what is it?!" Diana asked pacing around their room.

Kal sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want her to get hurt, Di. When I was in school, I just tried to stay away from any trouble."

"But what if she can't, Kal? She has to learn because no daughter of ours is running away from anything. You know that."

"MaMa and Daddy mad at each other?" They heard a sweet gentle voice from their bedroom door.

They saw their 5 year old daughter, Astrea peeking.

Kal and Diana frowned confused looking at each other.

"Oh, no Sweetheart. No. Daddy and I aren't mad at each other."

"Come here, Princess," Kal said as he and Diana sat on the bed.

Astrea flew in and sat in Diana's lap. Diana moved closer to Kal as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Princess, mommy and I love each other very much. We won't agree on everything and that's okay. That's how we learn and teach each other."

"And grow together. Being the best parents to you we can be, Sweetheart."

"You're starting school in a couple of months," Kal said.

"We want to make sure you are happy and fully prepared for your journey growing into the big girl you are. We love you so much."

Kal pulled Diana into his lap, now holding both his girls in a loving embrace. He kissed leaned forward kissing Astrea's forehead.

Diana looked up at him and smiled.

"It's going to be alright," Kal assured before kissing Diana softly.

As Diana started humming a soft soothing song, Astrea yawned drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A month later: Themyscira**

In the artistry temple, Hippolyta watched as Astrea was painting. She smiled proud of her granddaughter, reminding her so much of Diana at her age.

Hippolyta then sighed slowly stepping back leaving out of the temple for a moment.

Using a communicator given by Kal and Diana, Hippolyta called Bruce Wayne, Astrea's Godfather.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne? Hello? Bruce?"

"Queen Hippolyta? Bruce here."

"Any word on Diana and Kal-El's where abouts? With this mission... I expected they would've been back by now."

"I understand your concern, Your Highness. If there is anything, I will contact you as soon as possible. But I'm sure Diana and Clark will be home before then."

"Oh...okay. Thank you, Bruce."

It's been 2 weeks since Diana and Kal left for their off world mission. As a mother, of course she worried. But having Kal-El as her son-in-law and being a grandmother now brought on a whole new feeling.

She walked back into the artistry temple to Astrea.

"MaMa and Daddy home?" Astrea asked turning to Hippolyta.

Hippolyta shook her head slightly. "No, not yet, my little star. But they will be soon."

Astrea's head and shoulders dropped.

Hippolyta sighed. "My dear..."

Astrea then stood up from her chair and ran to Hippolyta hugging her, tears streaming down her little face. With her eyes tightly closed, Astrea tried to think of Diana's voice.

* * *

In the shadows, there was an evil soul demon, Draxel, watching young Astrea. Knowing she is the daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman, of course, be it good or evil would take interest in her.

"The child so disgustingly sweet. So innocent. Her weakness, I see." Draxel smirked. "Her soul is mine."

* * *

As another day passes, Hippolyta notices Astrea's behavior is different. She is quieter...distant. Her eyes aren't as bright as they usually are.

That night, Hippolyta tucked Astrea into bed. She slept in Diana's old room.

"Nany, stay."

Hippolyta nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. She hummed a song she used to sing to Diana for her to fall asleep.

Hippolyta couldn't help but smile as she gently caressed Astrea's cheek.

"My dear sweet little star..." She leaned down and kissed her temple.

Hippolyta quietly left out of the room.

"Watch her closely. Any sound you hear..."

"Yes, Your Highness, we know."

Going to her room, Hippolyta kneeled over her bed.

"I pray to the Gods...please help guide my daughter and son home."

* * *

**A day later...**

A group of Amazons were gossiping amongst themselves.

"The Princess and the Kryptonian has been gone for a while."

"Did she run away from her responsibilities like she did all those years ago?"

Over 20 years ago, Diana became the champion and Ambassador of Themyscira. She left the island to not only explore the outside would for her own interest, but she made it her mission to make a change to the world for peace and knowledge and to help women and children. She didn't expect her life would take a turn of falling in love. She gave all of that up until she met Kal-El. Though, she never lost focus.

Some of her Amazons sisters understood, support her and has accepted Kal-El. But others, still after all these years were set in their ways quite skeptical.

"Stop it, Velera. You know that's not true."

Velera shrugged. "Tika, it's just a joke or you know it's some truth to it."

"You're just as jealous and rude as always, regardless."

"Jealous? Of what? The Princess left her obligations to become domesticated? He does not belong here. He should not be welcomed."

Tika rolled her eyes. "Kal-El has respected and protected us. He has proven his worthiness of our trust and respect."

"Pft..."

"Do you know where my mama and daddy is?"

They all looked down to see Astrea.

Silence.

"Look what you did. Should've kept your mouth shut!" Velera said.

"Me? It was you!" Tika snapped hitting her shoulder.

"Where are they?" Astrea asked again.

Tika smiled. "Go play, little Princess."

"No. I want to know where mommy and daddy is."

"Go on to the courtyard," Delphenia said.

"No. You said Mama and Daddy. Where is Mama and Daddy?!"

Astrea was becoming angry.

"Listen you little spoiled-"

"Masika!"

"What?!" Masika glared.

"She's just a child!"

Masika sighed dramatically and tried to pick up Astrea.

"No! No!" Astrea yelled out. "No! Mommy and Daddy!"

"She's just as spoiled as her mother was!"

"No! No! NO!" Astrea screamed, causing the walls to slightly tremble, and pushed Masika away.

The rest of the Amazons gasped seeing Masika now against the wall. The moment was so fast. Astrea, so caught in her emotions, she couldn't control her strength.

"Masika, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"What is going on?! Astrea?!" Hippolyta questioned.

Astrea started to cry.

Hippolyta tried to comfort her but Astrea ran off.

"Astrea! Astrea, wait!" Hippolyta called after her.

Hippolyta tried to catch up with her, but Astrea is just too fast.

It seemed everything was becoming dark around Astrea, fading. She didn't know what was happening.

"Mommy's here, sweetheart," she heard Diana's voice.

"Right here, Princess," she heard Kal's voice.

"Come here, sweet girl, come to me. Come to us," she heard an unfamiliar sinister whispering voice.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She called out scared.

Then suddenly, she couldn't see anything at all, blinded by complete darkness. She trips and falls.

Hippolyta gasped seeing Astrea lying on the floor still crying. She rushed to her and picked her up, cradling her.

"There, there, little star."

"Nany Lyta..."

Astrea buried her face into the crook of Hippolyta's neck still crying.

"Shh...Shh..."

Hippolyta takes her back to the room and laid her now sleeping granddaughter down.

"Rest, child."

Hippolyta was reluctant to leave Astrea's side, however not only did she have to figure out how to find Diana and Kal but confront the Valera and the rest of the Amazons.

Hippolyta sighed walking away.

"Velera! Masika!" Hippolyta said sternly.

"Oh you're both in big trouble now..."

"Shut it!"

While the Queen was now away, Draxel was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Astrea? Sweetheart?"

"Mama...?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Where are you, sweetheart? Your father and I are waiting for you."

"Mama?"

Astrea woke up rubbing her eyes. She yawned and got out bed floating to the balcony.

"Mama?"

"Over here, sweetheart."

Astrea focused and gasped. Down by the shore, Diana and Kal stood there waving.

"Mama! Daddy!" She happily flew off to them. "Mama! Daddy!" She hugged them both.

"They wanted to take you away from us, Astrea. Keep you from us."

"No. Go home! Home now! Home with mama and daddy!"

Diana and Kal smiled...devilishly.

"Of course, sweetheart. But you have to do something first. You have to use your powers for us."

Astrea was confused. "Daddy said no."

Kal frowned. "Now I'm saying yes. You must, little girl...I mean...Princess."

Astrea was hesitant. Something was wrong. She could feel it deep in her heart. She can see it in her parents' eyes, she all of a sudden couldn't recognize. She listened. Their heartbeats...she couldn't hear them. They weren't there.

"Let's go home," they said holding their hands out for her to take.

Although still hesitant, she slowly nodded.

"Good girl."

Astrea was guided to Dooms Doors, the entry way to Tartarus, the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for Titans and demons.

"Open the doors. We can go home."

She looked back at them. She knew of these doors. It was dangerous. This wasn't home. But she couldn't see anything else. There was no other way.

"Yes...yes...open the doors, little girl..." Draxel whispered in Astrea's ear, appearing behind her.

Right before she does, a few Amazon gaurds run to her.

"Princess, stop!"

Astrea turns to them.

"Don't listen to them," Draxel whispered.

"They want to take you from us," Kal and Diana said.

"Princess! Princess Astrea! Come with us! They are not who they seem. They are demons!"

Astrea looked at the demons posing as her beloved parents.

"Weren't they the ones being mean to you, Astrea? You can't trust them. They want to take you away. Keep you away from your parents, from your home."

Tears streamed down her face. She was so confused and torn.

"Use your powers as you should use them, little girl."

Astrea shook her head. She knows she shouldn't. She doesn't want to.

"Do it. Do it for mommy and daddy."

"Astrea! Astrea! Help us!" She heard Diana scream.

"Mama?!"

Draxel smirked showing her nothing more than an illusion of Diana and Kal being taken and tortured.

"Save them. They're inside. Open the door and save them."

"No, Princess! No! Don't-"

Astrea opens the doors.

"Yes!" Draxel laughed. "YES!"

Demons of all kinds ran out, hurdling toward the Amazons.

"AMAZONS! FIGHT!"

Pleased, with slight wave of his hand, Draxel makes the illusions of Diana and Kal disappear. Astrea was confused.

"Why did mommy and daddy leave?"

"So innocent. So naive. So perfect. The purest of souls now all mine." Draxel took Astrea's hand. "Let's go home."

"ASTREA!" Hippolyta yelled. "Let my granddaughter go right now, foul demon!"

Draxel smirked. "You would deny her wish to go home."

"This is her home! I will not let you take her!"

"Little girl, look at this witch. She wants to trap you."

"Astrea, don't listen! Please! Come back to Nany!"

Draxel waved his hand again. Astrea could no longer see Hippolyta. She could only see the darkness and evil of a witch.

"She is not your grandmother, little girl. She is an evil witch."

"No! Please!"

Astrea shook her head.

"She has your real grandmother trapped."

"Nany Lyta..."

"She wants to take everyone you love away."

"No! Mommy! Daddy! Nany!"

Astrea shook her head again. She glared at Hippolyta, angry. She won't be kept from her parents nor her grandmother any longer. Astrea's hand started to glow.

"No, Astrea, please..."

A lightening blast was heading straight toward Hippolyta. Using her shield, she blocked getting hit directly. However, the impact was so strong she stumbled backwards, hitting a tree.

"Astrea...please..." Hippolyta whispered trying to stay conscious. "Little star, fight back...don't let him take you."

Hippolyta fell unconscious.

"Finish the witch, little girl. Make her disappear."

As Astrea was about to send another blast. She could hear Hippolyta heartbeat.

"Nany..." she whispered. "Nany Lyta?"

She focused on her. Her heartbeat. It really was her. Lying there unconscious.

"I hurt Nany Lyta." She looked up at Draxel eyes glowing of raging red. "You hurt Nany Lyta!"

"Now...now...this is what you want, right? To save mommy and daddy. No one stands in your way, little girl. No one stands in _my_ way."

She looks over to Hippolyta still unconscious. That then sends young Astrea over the edge. Now she has lost all she loves.

Astrea flies up to the sky. Dark grey skies cover the sky and surrounds her. Lightening strikes. An enormous dangerous storm brews. Huge tidal waves in the ocean, thunder roars loudly.

Astrea was being swallowed within into the dark place. Just as Draxel wants her to. She doesn't suppose to do this. But she will. Her vision is clouded but she sees the chaos below her on the island. The Amazon still fighting the demons, trying to close the doors.

She closed her eyes trying to listen for Kal and Diana. She just wants them back. She wants Hippolyta to be ok.

"Yes! Yes! All that power. Her soul... give me your soul!"

The big boom was brewing.

"Astrea!"

"Astrea!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Nany Lyta!"

All of a sudden, Astrea felt familiar arms around her.

She felt a kiss on the top of her head, and then familiar voices and heartbeats.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Astrea opened her eyes to see Diana and Kal smiling at her sympathetically.

"Mama...? Daddy...?"

She shook her head, not believing it's really them. She pushed away and shook her head again.

Diana then wrapped her arms around Astrea, holding her tightly. She whispers in her ear.

"αναβοσβήνει το αστέρι μου, αναβοσβήνει το μικρό μου, τη μικρή μου αγάπη..."

Astrea's eyes slowly started to turn back to normal.

"MaMa?"

Diana nodded. "It's really me, little love."

Astrea placed her head on Diana's chest. She closed her eyes listening to her heartbeat.

"MaMa!" She cried louder.

"I know...I know. Dry those tears, my baby. Look at me."

Astrea raised her head. Diana kissed her all over her face.

Astrea hugged Diana once more then turned to Kal.

"Daddy!"

Astrea flew into his arms. Kal kissed the top of her head.

"Missed you so much, kiddo. We're so sorry for being away for so long."

"I did bad," Astrea said pointing down.

"No, little love, you didn't know. But now what do we do?"

"Make bad man go away!"

Astrea, Diana and Kal flew down to the battle.

Kal helped the Amazons defeat and round up the demons.

"DRAXEL!" Diana yelled.

"Well...well... you're back, Princess. I'm so happy to see you. Two souls for the taking. Maybe even three with that husband of yours. All of you can be together, right?"

"You made a very, very big mistake thinking you could take my daughter!"

"Ah well I might have underestimated her a little bit but remember I can easily figure out weaknesses. Hers? So transparent."

"Her weakness? No. We are her strength! You will pay for preying on a child who felt a moment of sadness."

Diana gave her lasso to Astrea. Astrea gasped and looked up at her. Diana smiled and nodded.

"Be one with the lasso, little Love."

Astrea's eyes sparked of lightening and glowed of blue.

The lasso glowed of gold and slowly wrapping around it was lightening.

Before Draxel could even try to disappear, Diana and Astrea lasso'd him. Draxel fell to his knees not able to move. It was as if he was paralyzed.

"What is this?!" Draxel said feeling an unknown power rapidly illuminating and elevating.

"You know of our daughter's power but you do not know the true essences of the weild. You wanted her power for destruction? She would never. But against? You don't know who you're dealing with."

Diana placed her hand on Astrea's shoulder.

"Astrea!" Kal called as he flew down to stand beside her. He placed his hand on her other shoulder.

"Go boom," Kal and Diana told her.

Astrea's body was surrounded by lightening.

"Boom! Boom!"

With a loud roar and crackle, a bright flash of light went across the entire island. Nothing could be seen, only screams of agony from the demons could be heard.

Fierce winds picked up. The demons were being pulled back into Tartarus.

"You wanted to go home so badly, Draxel!" Diana taunted. "Home calls for you!"

"No! She is coming with me!"

"She is staying with her real mother and father! You will never take our daughter! This is her home!"

Diana and Kal lunged at Draxel punching him back into the doors.

"Astrea!"

"Boom!"

Sending another powerful bolt, Draxel was forced back until he was no longer seen.

Diana and Kal quickly closed and sealed the doors.

The winds immediately stopped. The dark grey clouds start to clear.

Diana and Kal took a deep breath of relief.

"MaMa! Daddy!" Astrea flew into their arms.

"It's all over now, little love."

"I go find Nany Lyta."

They nodded.

Astrea flew off quickly to where she last saw her grandmother. She saw the Amazons helping each other, thankfully, only few were injured but nothing life threatening.

"Nany Lyta! Nany Lyta!" Astrea called.

Hippolyta turned around with a smile. She held out her arms and Astrea flew into her arms crying.

"I hurt you, Nany Lyta. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my sweet star. I'm not hurt. It's all okay."

Hippolyta kissed her forehead holding her tighter. She thanked the Gods Diana and Kal were finally home safely.

"All is well now."

* * *

**Hours later...**

"Good night, Mother," Diana said hugging Hippolyta.

"Good night, Dear." Hippolyta turned to Kal and hugged him. "My son..."

"Good night, Hippolyta."

"Night night, Nany Lyta!" Astrea said kissing her cheek.

Hippolyta smiled. "Sweet dreams, my star."

"I need a minute with Mother," Diana told Kal.

He nodded. "Ok. Come on, Princess. Mommy and Grandma need to talk for a minute."

Kal picked Astrea up and she yawned, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What is it, Diana?"

"Thank you, Mother, for..." Diana paused as tears streamed down her face. She embraced Hippolyta. "She adores you. She loves you so much."

Hippolyta couldn't hold back her own tears any longer. She embraced Diana tighter.

"She reminds me so much of my child at that age." Pulling back slightly, Hippolyta cupped Diana's face. "I adore and love her more than she will ever know just as I adore and love my daughter." She gently wiped Diana's tears.

"I love you, too, Mother."

"I'm so happy that you and Kal-El are back home. I prayed to the Gods every night."

"We're happy and relieved, too. Thank you, Mother, for everything."

"Rest, my Dears."

Diana embraced her once more before they parted for the night.

Diana sighed as she closed her door.

"Hippolyta is okay?" Kal asked wrapping his arms around Diana from behind.

"Yes, Love, and especially now that we are home."

Diana turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly then laid her head on his chest.

"We need to have a talk with Astrea."

"Yeah, I know. Our baby girl has had a rough time. We've never been away from her this long."

"It's in her eyes, Kal. She was so scared."

He nodded and held Diana tighter.

"MaMa? Daddy?"

Kal and Diana walked over to the bed and got under the cover with Astrea lying in the middle of them.

"Astrea, listen to mommy, ok?"

"K."

"Your father and I were trapped in another realm for quite a while but we fought hard and never lost faith that we would get back to you. If there is ever a time we are gone for a much longer period of time, know that we are right here," Diana placed her hand gently over her heart. "Be strong and use your powers for good. Fight against the bad and never let anyone try to trick you into thinking otherwise."

Astrea nodded.

"There will be sad times, Princess. We want you to learn from that but always remember the happy times. We love you so much."

"I love you, mommy and daddy."

Kal and Diana moved closer embracing her.

"Night, Princess," Kal whispered kissing her forehead.

Astrea yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

Diana kissed her cheek. She watched Astrea as she slept. It seemed she was smiling in her sleep.

"She must be dreaming of flying or riding horses and eating ice cream."

Diana smiled. "Maybe. But I think she's dreaming of us."

Kal nodded.

"I was thinking..."

"Yes, Love?"

"You were right. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was doubting you. I just want her safe but what happened made me realize exactly what you meant. Princess will start training as soon as possible."

Diana leaned over and kissed him. "Kal, it wasn't about me being right. We both want the best for her. Remember, we are both learning. Parenting is still very new and doesn't get any easier. But we are a team as we always have been."

Kal caressed her cheek. "Damn. I fall more and more in love with you. I'm so grateful to have you, Diana. My gorgeous wife. I'm grateful that we have our Princess."

"I'm grateful to have my handsome husband and beautiful precious daughter. I love you, Kal."

"Love you, too, Diana."

* * *

**A week later...**

"Alright, you spoiled brat, no matter how young you are, I won't go easy on you," Masika said as she twirled her bo staff.

Kal took a deep breath. Diana smiled, kissing his cheek and latched onto his arm.

"She's going to be fine. She's tough and quick. Masika doesn't scare her."

"Yes. Calm your nerves, Kal-El," Hippolyta said. "Astrea has the heart of a fierce warrior." She smiled proudly seeing the brightness and determination in her granddaughter's eyes. "Masika will have more to learn from Astrea than Astrea learning from her."

"Okay... okay... I'm calm."

"Fight!"

Astrea took off fast, lunging directly at Masika.

Masika smirked. "Wrong mo-"

Astrea then disappeared then reappeared behind Masika hitting her in her back.

"That's our girl," Diana said.

* * *

**Tartarus**

In the darkest chamber of the demon's world, Draxel kneeled and bowed.

"Sire..."

"You disappointed me, Draxel. Where is the girl?"

"I seemed to have underestimated them all."

"I gave you specific orders!"

"Sire...I-"

"Not another word. It seems I have to do this myself. Just a little patience and next time, all of them will be mine."

* * *

**αναβοσβήνει το αστέρι μου, αναβοσβήνει το μικρό μου, τη μικρή μου αγάπη = Twinkle twinkle, my little star. Twinkle, twinkle my little one, my little love**


End file.
